Yoshikama Tomi
DISCLAIMER: The creator isn't finished with this article so the information may change uwu. Yoshikama Tomi (とみよしまま Tomi Yoshikama), is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B, and a participant of the Killing School Trip featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Her title is Ultimate Hacker (究極のハッカー chō kōkō kyū no "hakkā" lit. Super High School Level Hacker). She, along with Class 77-B, return in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School to explore their school life leading up to The Tragedy. She also makes an appearance in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls as "Ethical Hacker" (倫理的ハッカー Rinri-teki hakkā). She returns once again as the deuteragonist of the OVA Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono, exploring Nagito's ideal world with him. Appearance Yoshikama is a young woman in her early twenties, around 22 at youngest. Her virtual avatar in the Neo Program World appeared as around 17 years old. Yoshikama is a short, young woman with a notably petite form. She has a light skin tone, light gray eyes with thick eyelashes, along with a scar going horizontally across her left eye. She also has another scar going horizontally across her leg which begins a bit below her knee. Her red, fiery hair is long with two clumps of hair framing her face, being spiky at the ends, some spiky bangs, and one long hair antenna curling at the top of her head. Kazuchi once commented on her look saying, "Yoshi looks so badass!". Yoshikama wears black short overalls along with gray looking buttons on the straps. Under the overalls, she wears an oversized gray sweatshirt along with black fingerless gloves with a small, square-shaped '55' on the backside of her left glove. She wears black socks that goes a little bit past her ankles along with black sneakers. Yoshikama wears the uniform of Hope's Peak. Instead of the blazer, she wears her oversized gray sweatshirt, and a white long sleeved dress shirt with a red ribbon tied to its collar. Her leg-wear consists of a pair of black thigh high socks and black sneakers. In Danganronpa Another Episode, as the Ethical Hacker and Ultimate Despair, she wears her gray sweatshirt along with black jean shorts that stops just above her knees. She wears black laced up knee-high boots along with black tights that are ripped around her legs. She also wears black fingerless gloves and a dark gray choker. Personality First Impression Yoshikama comes off as a nice, outgoing, and friendly girl, although she does seem to be troubled sometimes. Ibuki Mioda states that most of the time, she has that glint of sadness in her eyes but smiles nonetheless. She's a very caring person, going out of her way to help. Although she seems happy, some have noticed her sadness and tend to comfort her. Even though she seems sad, Hajime Hinata states that her smile seems genuine and friendly. She rescued Hajime because she was worried about his well-being, even though she could've gotten killed. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu stated that, "One of her flaws is that she puts others before herself. It is good that she tends to help others, however, she should care about herself first." Beliefs During the first Class Trial, Yoshikama is shown to have a small obsession with computers or anything tech related, which caused her to get into hacking. She grew to love hacking so much because of her abusive parents. They were the rich and infamous hacker duo, the black-hats. They tried to force Yoshikama into becoming a black-hat hacker along with them, however, she refused and went to the path of becoming a white-hat hacker. When she refused, her parents abused her for about 6 years. In result to her parents abusing her, whenever she messes up a hack, she immediately gets flashbacks of her parents abusing her, which causes her eyes to become dull, and she hopes that she could get over that issue as soon as possible. She believes that hacking is a good thing in most situations, although, some think it's a bad thing. She hopes to change people's minds about hacking on account of her being a white-hat hacker and only uses her hacking skills for good things. Her classmates believe in her and trust her very much, which gives her a boost in confidence. She also believes that she let down Chiaki Nanami, one of her closest friends, because during Chiaki's execution, Yoshikama tried hacking into the traps to make them stop. Her hacks weren't working and she was in disbelief. After Chiaki died, Yoshikama came to the conclusion that Junko must've programmed the traps so that no one can hack into them. General Behavior Yoshikama has a chill and calm aura. When she's not thinking badly or doubtfully, she's usually smiling or laughing. There's times where she can be a bit sad and tries not to show it, causing her classmates to be worried about her. Although she's sad inside, she always tends to reassure her classmates with a bright and warm smile. When she's extremely close to someone and takes them as best friends or a brother/sister figure, for example, Nagito Komaeda or Kazuichi Soda, she's open with her past and cries when she needs too. She doesn't like crying around them, yet it just happens. She is shown to be emotionally unstable, considering that she broke down in front of Nagito when she was absolutely fine before. She doesn't really show emotions when she's angry, but her eyes do. Whenever she's mad she just stares blankly at something, causing her classmates to ask what's wrong because she's usually talking happily and smiling (even though sometimes it's not genuine), they soon realize she's angered by looking at her eyes, which leads to them softening up and letting her be. Social Impairment Yoshikama is usually unsure about her feelings towards others so she just puts on a smile. Smiling is something that can sometimes hide her feelings, though most times her classmates see through her smile. She's harsh towards rude people, doing everything it takes to teach a rude person their lesson. She also has her reasons to be rude, which deals with kidnapping situations or abusive people. She seems like a petite, nice, and innocent girl, she is, however, if someone messes with her she'll go full angry mode and she'll do as much as to punch someone. She also hates when people ask her stupid questions because they think she's their "personal computer". She usually just tries to avoid people who use her in a bad way or just because their dumb or stupid. She's really only sure of her feelings towards her closest friends, such as, Nagito, Kazuichi, Chiaki, Ibuki, Hajime, Mikan, and Fuyuhiko. However, she's especially close to Nagito, Kazuichi, Hajime, and Ibuki. Those are the main people she usually talks to and hangs out with in her free time. She's comfortable with them knowing about her past. Talents and Abilities Ultimate Hacker Yoshikama got her title as the Ultimate Hacker because of her parents, the infamous black-hats. She later became an unknown white-hat hacker, which led her to join Hope's Peak Academy.